


Thoughts

by darkangel86



Series: Malec Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: August 1 st – a moment from the (Magnus') present





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this after last weeks episode, 2x17. Imagine its right after Magnus walks away from Alec in the Institute. Its extremely short but I thought it worked anyway.

No matter how much he tried, and he had tried, Magnus could not shake the feeling of wrongness that had blanketed him since he'd walked away from Alexander in the Institute. Everything about that moment screamed at him to stop, to go back and fix it, to apologize for the harsh words he'd spoken, for the accusations he'd made. But Magnus was angry, and prideful, and he refused to apologize for words that deserved to be said. Maybe, looking back, Magnus could have gone about saying them in a better way, with a more clear frame of mind, but what's done was done and there was nothing Magnus could do now.

Still. It didn't stop his head from hurting, or his heart from breaking as he thought over how he'd spoken to his lover. Even if Magnus had every right to say what he'd said, maybe saying them while the anger was still fresh had been wrong. Maybe Magnus needed to step back and try to see things from Alexander's side of things. Maybe Magnus needed to let go of his pride and just talk to Alec.

Maybe Magnus needed to do all of those things but for the moment all he planned to do was drink his heartbreak under the table one glass of whiskey at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, I know. They're all much longer than this starting with the 2nds fic.


End file.
